


Catch Me If You Can

by Notkyzuma



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Eventual Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magic Kaito 1412 TV Series, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan References, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Romance, Switch Kim Taehyung | V, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notkyzuma/pseuds/Notkyzuma
Summary: Taehyung is the board (bored) of directors head of Vante corp who is obsessed with the plump ass of the waiter of his favorite cafe. He just needs to persuade his boyfriend to visit the cafe with him and have a three-way.Jungkook is a senior inspector of Seoul police department, who is having a headache with his boyfriend's creepy stalker ways, he just wants to do his job, but a certain moonlight thief and his pouty lips gets on his nerve. It makes him want to handcuff the little shit and probably do something a lot more than handcuffsSeokjin is a waiter during the day and a thief at night who fell in love with two men.Magic Kaito 1412/Detective Conan/Case closed au
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 67
Kudos: 165





	1. Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

Taehyung closed his laptop and skipped happily and hummed a happy tune. He was finally done for the day and now he can have his daily afternoon cafe adventure.

He pressed the intercom machine “Jimin-ssi I’m done for the day please inform my brother that I will be taking my leave now.” On the other line his assistant slash best friend can be heard deeply sighing.

“Taehyung-ssi, you still have a meeting this evening with an investor, he’s the CEO of-“ Taehyung mentally blocked what he’s saying and proceeded to look at his face on the front camera of his latest iPhone, he fixed his hair and parted his bangs a little, he knows he looks good to make anyone swoon but he’s meeting with his latest obsession and doesn’t want to disappoint. “Yah, are you even listening to me!” the smaller man grumbled.

“Jimin-ssi cancel my meeting with him and move his schedule tomorrow morning.” He said already bored and impatient, as much as he enjoys the angry protests of his long time friend, he has time to catch up, his obsession’s shift will be starting ten minutes from now and he needs to be there before the cafe is full of customers. “Bye~” he hanged up and took his coat, and wallet. 

It’s not like loosing a potential business partner is a great lost for the company. The Vante corp doesn’t need them, They need the Vante corp. Their company is the most influential and powerful company in South Korea alone, they have been expanding to other parts of Europe and one the top 3 companies in the US. He’s pretty sure that the ceo of whatever company can and will understand and make an exception for him.

He’s Kim Taehyung after all. 

No one would dare to cross him. 

The young heir skipped on his tippy toes, his grin reaching up to his ears as he reached the elevator, still humming his happy tune, some of his co-workers greeted and bowed at him and he acknowledged them and waved his hand. They blushed at the handsome features of their young director and thanked the gods that they have this piece of eye candy to brighten their day. He exited the elevator when it reached the ground floor, his car was already waiting for him at the driveway. He tipped the valet a generous amount and took his car keys. The cafe was only two blocks away but he doesn’t want to be late. 

Working in a business company is boring, Taehyung’s passion was painting however his father saw it as hobby with no future, he was forced to business school and aced his subjects. He doesn’t like his job but he sure as hell good at it. His brother, the ever famous bachelor, Kim Namjoon, is the ceo and Taehyung was glad that he was not the first in line to inherit the company. His brother relies on him when it comes to making deals with other companies, as much as le loves his brother, the people in the business are most of the time annoying and shits for giggles. Most of them are obnoxious old people who thinks that their old ways can still make a company run, they would sometimes mock him and question his authority because he was too young, blah. It makes him want to jump out of his office window or throw them out of his office window. If he ever commit murder, the company will take care of it.

He turned to a block and parked his car. He looked at the ambiance of the cafe and smiled, it looks homey to say the least. He didn’t discover the cafe on his own but some of his fellow office workers where talking about it, a cute newly opened cafe. Taehyung ignored it at first thinking that it was another Starbucks wannabe cafe. His curiosity was peaked however when an old acquaintance and business partner of their father talked about the cafe saying that the place made him enjoy staying and eating there, it made him bond with his grandkids, Taehyung has known the old man since childhood and he is a very serious individual who have brought his company from scratches to glory, for him to genuinely promote a cafe with an unusual but warm smile made him want to check it out. 

The cafe called is BT21 cafe (Why the weird name, he doesn’t know) they have this marketing gimmick where they introduce eight mascots with different characteristics and back stories, he prefers the weird looking heart shaped alien, Tata, if he remembers correctly. The cafe seems to be popular with office workers who wants to relax in their break time. 

A cafe with bright colors and ambiance located in the part of the city full of boring and monochrome buildings, it’s eye catching. It managed to market in older age groups considering that cafes are frequently visited by working millennials that are always on the go and college students reviewing for their exams. Taehyung rates it 10,it has two floors with huge clear windows to let natural light in during the day, the windows are a huge electricity saver that lowers their bills, they only turn on the lights when it’s starting dim, the orange dim glow makes you appreciate the contrast of the night and bright lights outside of the cafe, the chairs have their own character plushies who will accompany you in your stay. Their menu has a variety of meals, of course there are the common frappes, coffee, smoothies, milktea, pastas, desert and the healthy options, there are a desert, the frappes and coffee have character themed designs and flavor and are presented in a very artistic way, it was instagram worthy and Taehyung’s artistic ass, worthy. Of course presentation isn’t enough when it comes to food, it has to taste good for people to comeback and boy does it taste good, He have tasted almost everything on the menu except for those dishes that has seafood in it (he’s unfortunately allergic) and the coffee but according to the reviews online they are good and they want to know some of the recipes. He rates the food 11 out of ten.

Taehyung pushes the door of the cafe feeling giddy.

“Welcome to BT21 cafe!”

The only one who surpasses Taehyung’s rate scale is his latest obsession. Plush, rosy and kissable lips, almond shaped eyes with an innocent glimmer, soft looking hair that he would like to thread his fingers onto, wide shoulders but small waist that he wants to grip and probably bruise, and an ass that he’d gladly bend over and savor like a five star meal. He was wearing a fluffy white apron with the alpaca character’s face embroidered. 

“Seokjinnie~.” Taehyung purred the name like a tiger on a prowl, he smirked and acknowledged the waiter smiled at him with rosy pink cheeks, the latter led him to his usual spot, his chair was accompanied by Tata and the waiter handed him his menu, Taehyung took it and slyly brushed his fingers on his Seokjinnie’s. He have memorised the menu after frequenting in the cafe but he they still give him the menu list, well as long as he can touch his obsession in some way he doesn’t mind.

“Mr. Kim, what would you like to order? ” The waiter asked already holding his pen and notepad. 

“Seokjinnie, how many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Taehyung.” Taehyung pouted and Seokjin just giggled and hid his mouth on his notepad to hide his smile. Fucking adorable. “Mr. Kim makes me feel old like my father.”

“But that would be very unprofessional of me.” Seokjin said and Taehyung further deepened his pout. The director showed the waiter his puppy eyes and the latter can’t help but melt at the cute sight. “Alright, alright, Taehyung-ssi.”

“Close enough.” He prefers if the honorific are dropped but as long as his name comes out of that pretty mouth then he’ll settle with that. To think that the director of Vante corp would stoop down and do a sad excuse of aegyo. He’s glad that his business associates would never see him, not in a million years, make that face they would never take him seriously. “I think I would order, carbonara and whatever you suggest for the drink.” He winked at the waiter.

“We have a new recipe, we call it Cooky’s strawberry cheesecake frappe. The frappe will be topped with strawberries that we grew from our garden, the seeds came from Kyoto and is guaranteed fresh it is partnered with our strawberry mochi.” Last time Taehyung went to Japan he had strawberries on stick and it tasted good, it’s sweet and huge compared to the ones they have in supermarkets. 

Taehyung is a bit skeptic about the part where they acknowledged that it is fresh, that can hurt the business if proven wrong. Of course as a director, he often leads his people on what they should do, he only presents and accepts proposal with no loopholes. Wrong management and marketing strategy can make a company collapse. 

“I will take it and also the strawberry mochi but how will I know that the strawberry used are indeed fresh? That can be a marketing hoax.” He challenged the waiter who just calmly smiled at him.

“Well, first the fertiliser we used is animal manure and there are no pesticides used while growing the strawberries, there is a huge difference of flavor and size if chemicals are used on fruits.” Seokjin said with confidence. “I would know, I helped planting and growing them.” He said proudly. Taehyung can’t help but fall deeper to his obsession, he nodded and accepted the explanation. “Anyway would you like your frappe to be served on the characters recyclable tumbler? You get to take home the tumbler and a free metal straw, just add five dollars.” Taehyung nodded and the waiter beamed at him, eyes crinkling. “I’ll be right back sir.” And turned his back. The director tilted his head, eyes following the plump ass bouncing with every step. He’d like to take a bite of that someday. 

In all honestly Taehyung already knew that Seokjin planted the strawberries himself. He made Jimin hire a private investigator to know more about the waiter. His full name is Kim Seokjin (that made Taehyung happy that he doesn’t need to change Seokjin’s last name), 20 year’s old, he’s on his second year of college and is majoring in Liberal arts, cooking is his hobby and he donates at an orphanage. Last night he smirked as he read the profile with pictures that the investigator sent to him, he stashed the pictures on his fap material album (yes even the one of Seokjinnie planting, with manure covered hands). Being rich has a lot of advantages. His boyfriend, Jungkook, just starred at him with a poker face and said that he’s a pervert.

Taehyung just gave him a wink with the lines ‘you love this pervert’, he was ignored. Well he can’t deny, it’s not his fault that the boy was so fucking beautiful with a sinful body and a personality of an angel. 

He’ll give anything as long as he gets to own the beauty, Taehyung shivered in excitement. But first he has to convince his oh so ever loving boyfriend to come to this cafe with him. His momma didn’t raise no quitter after all and he will succeed in convincing Jungkook to a three-way. 

Taehyung can feel himself drooling and day dreaming at imagining the waiter on his knees sucking his-

“Sir, Your carbonara, frappe and mochi. Anything else?” Seokjon laid the food in front of him and waited. Taehyung coughed and aired out his brain from all those naughty thoughts. He smiled his professional smile and dismissed the younger. Seokjin bowed and went back to serve other customer. 

From afar Taehyung can see his plump ass bouncing again. 

Oh, he’ll catch that alright.

* * *

Jungkook really can’t judge Taehyung, after all he has his own obsession even though he is still stuck in denial. 

Jungkook has been solving murder cases since he was fifteen to the point that it was like breathing air for him. It started with reading Arthur Conan Doyle’s Sherlock Holmes, the small doe eyes sparkled as he finished his father’s collection of the series, then he proceeded to read other murder mystery book. He thought of it as a hobby. 

One day he was on his way home from class he saw his first dead body fall down from the second floor of a building, the case was said to be suicide but young and stubborn Jungkook pushed his way to the crime scene and closely looked at the body of the victim. 

A loud, round and stupid looking inspector concluded that it was murder. The woman fell head first and blood was already bleeding out of her, her eyes where wide open as if in shock and her right hand was clutching her clothes specifically on the top of her chest, the impact of the fall must have broken her skull but Jungkook noticed that she had vomit stains on the corner of her mouth and some on her cheeks. The boy frowned and concluded that it was murder. He looked at the loud inspector, should he tell him that his deductions were wrong. The body was already taken away. 

Then he was tapped by a junior inspector, Jungkook read his id tag as ‘Min Yoongi’. His accent doesn’t sound like he’s from around here, Jungkook analysed that he is probably from Daegu division and was transferred in Busan, “hey this is a crime scene, get out of here kid before I call your parents.” He was being pushed away from the scene. 

“It’s not suicide, it’s murder.” The boy blurted out, the inspector stopped on his tracks and looked at him as if he’s stupid

“Look, Kid, she fell from the second floor and broke her head. If its not suicide then it’s probably just an acci-

“There are vomit stains on her mouth and some on her clothes.” Jungkook interrupted rudely, he crossed his arms and looked away.

“She died from cyanide poisoning, she was already dead before she fell. The shocked expression from the victim and her hand was clutching her chest area, she had difficulty breathing and died from cardiac arrest..”

“Stop you bullshit kid, this case is already closed.” Min yoongi scoffed at him and prepared to leave with the rest of his co workers. 

But Jungkook was a brat and doesn’t take rejection very well especially if he knows he’s in the right. He took out a paper and pen from his bag and scribbled his phone number. He ran to the junjor inspector and slapped the paper on his chest. 

“In the next 24 hrs starting now, the body should be taken to a pathologist for autopsy results, cyanide levels should be found in her blood samples and if it revealed that she died of cardiac arrest caused by cyanide exposure open up the case and I will help you find the murderer.”

Yoongi snorted at the doe eyed looking boy with a determined look, he use to look like that eager to solve the case and please his superiors until he was slapped by the corruption and greed of those in high position, he tried to go against one of his superior and he ended up getting demoted and transferred here in Busan. He pocketed the teen’s number. “Oh, I’ll call you alright.”

He’s going to let this kid know the harsh reality.

-

Yoongi requested to take further inspection of the case and the slob of senior inspector just agreed and dismissed him. After 24 hrs the results came and just as the kid said. The body has exposure to lead cyanide. The man felt excitement course through his veins. He took out the crumpled paper in his uniform and dialled the number. 

Jungkook picked up the call, expecting the result. Before the inspector can say something he went ahead “Meet me where the murder happened.” And hanged up.   
He and Yoongi narrowed the suspects to those residents who had an interaction to the victim. The victim’s name is Lee Seo and she was living with her boyfriend of two years, she was a struggling college student, working two jobs and trying to pass her subjects.

They narrowed the suspects to three residents. The boyfriend, and two neighbours, a girl from the same college and an old man who turns out to be a ceramist. Good thing all of them are willing to cooperate or else Yoongi would have exploded. 

“Where were you when the incident happened? And how was your relationship with her ” he asked the boyfriend whose name was Choi Hyun-ki

“Ah well I was staying at the house of my bandmate. I was pretty drunk and I had to get away to my nagging ex- girlfriend, I broke it up with her the night before. Always nagging at me to stop smoking” The way the statement was said irked the inspector and the young student. “We were almost inseparable we had a good relationship until last year she became paranoid, always accusing me of cheating behind her back when all I want to do is make friends, I think she failed three of her subjects and she was too stressed that’s why she finally killed herself.”

Yoongi abruptly stood up, making the residents nervous, he was ready to give this a guy a piece of his mind or maybe a piece of his fist but Jungkook grabbed him and shook his head. The older just clenched his fist, glared at that asshole of a boyfriend and took a seat. He asked the other two the same question

“I was working at the convenience store two blocks away that day, my co-worker can vouch for me. Seo-unnie has been good to me, we would talk a little when we passed each other I tried to give her a small pack of coffee that I got from my boss to help ease her stress from her upcoming finals and she accepted it.” Minah, the girl neighbour explained. 

“She doesn’t drink coffee. “ the boyfriend said and pulled out a pack of cigarette and lit it. “she’s more of a tea person, I would know, I recently bought her a box.”

The girl said and she gave a silent cry. “after my shift ended I went back only to hear about the news.”

Yoongi proceeded to question the old man, Mr. Shin. Jungkook looked at him and felt something familiar about the old man. He must have seen him around town, he dismissed the thoughts. 

“ I went to visit my daughter that day, Ms. Seo was my client she commissioned me to make a customised mug for her boyfriend for their 3rd anniversary together, She said he loves drinking coffee.” Everyone was silent except for the old man. “however before the incident I heard them fighting and shouting and things breaking. I think they are fighting about their relationship.”

Yoongi and Jungkook thanked and dismissed them, he asked the owner of the building if they could have a look at the apartment, they were allowed and to their relief the things were not taken yet by the dispatchers, they entered the victim’s apartment with their hands wearing rubber gloves, to find evidence, if there’s any. They saw broken plates, clothes strewn everywhere, reviewers littered the floor. The break up must have been nasty. 

“So kid, anything suspicious about those people?” The older said he was rummaging on the refrigerator checking if there are possible cyanide contamination in the left over food.

Jungkook didn’t answer and stood up in the balcony where the victim fell. He looked over the street and noticed people gossiping and distancing themselves from the apartment complex. “Hyung, there are people avoiding the building.” He said as he came back inside and see Yoongi bringing out the beverages.  
The inspector shrugged already accepting the inevitable “Well it’s not the first time that someone died in this apartment complex.” The student raised an eyebrow and waited for the story to continue. “I think last year, someone committed suicide, I was just transferred here when it happened. People might think that this building is cursed and all that.” Yoongi opened the cupboard and took out a small pack of coffee. He flipped the pack and there he saw a sticky note with a scribbled message addressed to the victim ‘Goodluck Unnie!’ he placed it on the sink and noticed an open box of tea leaves and a well crafted shiny mug with traditional patterns on the sink still filled with the contents he took the mug and he brought out a cyanide testing kit. 

Jungkook frowned and thought of the testimonies of the tenants. Only the boyfriend had the strongest motive to kill her, with their break up and all, their relationship was filled with distrust to the point that the guy had a grudge on the victim, however there was an underlying affection when he said that the victim doesn’t drink coffee. The girl neighbor could not be the culprit but she doesn’t have the motive to kill her friend. The old man only had a brief conversation with the victim, he has no motive to kill her.   
He knows that he is missing something, there are things still lacking in the picture. 

The student is still wondering how the cyanide got to her, could it have been really an accident? But cyanide is hard to come close contact with it’s a dangerous chemical and for it to be ingested. 

“huh, That’s weird.” Ten minutes have passed since Yoongi tested the beverages. “kid, take a look at this.” Jungkook peeked at the result and frowned. 

-

He went outside of the room and saw the boyfriend slumped down on the wall across the room, he had tear stains on his face and three cigarette butts on the floor. He looked at Jungkook with a devastated look. “Aren’t you the kid with the inspector?. “ he asked, Jungkook nodded. “I must have looked like an asshole awhile ago, the inspector wanted to punch me.”

“you would have deserved it.”

“She-Seo might have been paranoid, but I really, really love her. Even when she kicked me, shouted at me, and invaded my SNS accounts, I still loved her, I still see the Seo that I first met in a cafe. But I-I lost her trust, there was a resident on this building whom I befriended last year, people gossiped that she committed suicide because of her unrequited love for me. Seo heard the rumours and after that our relationship was never the same.” He sniffed. “the day before she died, we broke up, I didn’t mean it, I just wanted a break from her, I planned to apologise to her but I was too late. She was even planning to give me a mug because she knows I love coffee.”

Jungkook opened his flipped phone and searched for the article of the said suicide.He pushed his tongue in the inside of his cheek and smirked. “Bingo.”

**_“Kang Yiseo was a 21 year old college student, she hanged herself and her body was found by her grandfather on 04/08/xx 6:09 pm“_ **

Jungkook slammed the door open almost giving Min Yoongi a heart attack, the younger showed a giddy expression as if he was offered free ice cream. “Hyung, I have found the suspect!”  
-

The inspector gathered the three people who gave their alibis inside the room of the victim. The three tenants were a bit confused but still cooperated with the inspector. 

“The case was not suicide case but a murder case.” Jungkook didn’t miss a beat. “She died after ingesting cyanide.” The tenants all gasped. “Do you know the common symptoms of cyanide poisoning? It’s ranges from nausea to cardiac arrest.” He explained.  
Jungkook went to the sink and took the mug that still had the tea leaves. “Seo was drinking this tea when she suddenly experienced nausea, she vomited on her hands and had difficulty breathing, she went to the balcony to help ease her situation, she gripped the railings and crouched forward holding her chest and suffered from a cardiac arrest. She fell from the railings due to her previous position.”

“The cyanide must have been from the tea leaves!” the girl neighbor, Minah, exclaimed and looked at the boyfriend with a horrified look. “Y-You killed Seo-unnie!”

The boyfriend was enraged “I would never!”

“Yes that would have been the most logical explanation.” Jungkook interrupted them. “However, Inspector, Min, tested the tea leaves if they had traces of cyanide and it turned out to be negative.” Jungkook tapped his chin. “however the wet tea leaves in the mug have small traces of cyanide in them. Why is that?” the younger smirked.

“Arthur Conan Doyle said that once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.”

“I hate to admit this but Yoongi-hyung.” He looked at the man. “You were right, this was all a big accident.”

However Jungkook was sporting a really cocky expression, Yoongi chose to not ask a question and waited for the boy to continue his explanation.

“The death of Ms. Seo was indeed an accident because the real target of the culprit, is you, Choi Hyun-ki.” The man paled at the students deduction. “Isn’t that right, Mr. Shin?”

The old man looked at him with an unreadable gaze. “You must be mistaken, boy, I have barely interacted with Mr. Choi Hyun-ki, I have no motives to kill him.”

Jungkook lifted the mug for all to see. “You said that Ms. Seo commissioned you to make a mug as an anniversary gift. Why a mug? A mug is usually used for hot coffee and Ms. Seo knows her boyfriend loves coffee that’s why she thought it would be a good anniversary gift. But it still doesn’t explain how she was poisoned.” he raised the mug on the light. “Did you know that lead was long ago used in ceramic crockery as a glaze, it gives a glass like finish that makes the bright colours and decorative patterns pop put. But it was banned because of health hazards.” 

“The autopsy revealed that it was not just cyanide but lead cyanide specifically. Lead cyanide is soluble in water and can turn to flammable hydrogen cyanide. The hot water must have dissolved the lead cyanide from the glaze along with the tea. Ms Seo must have not noticed, well it’s not like everyone can detect it’s odor.” Yoongi concluded and glared at the old man who still looks calm. Despite the accusations. “Give it up Mr. Shin.”

“I still have no motives to kill him. I could be framed for all I know. “ the man argued. Yoongi can feel a nerve burst in his brain.

“Kang Yiseo.” Jungkook glared at the man who froze at the mention of the name. “She’s your grandchild isn’t she? When I first saw you I thought you look familiar, Inspector Min could’ve missed your faced because he was new in this area. You were in the news, being interviewed by a reporter because you found her first in her apartment after committing suicide. With all the rumors spreading in this building and it connected to Mr Choi. You waited for your revenge only for it to fail.”

The man sighed and brought his hand in front in surrender and Yoongi fished out his handcuffs and said the man’s Miranda rights.

“She was my only grandchild.” Mr. Shin said and cried as he was escorted to the police, the media was having a feast at the old man’s predicament.

That is how Jungkook became famously known the young detective from Busan. Min Yoongi was promoted as a senior inspector and Jungkook continued to help the elder until he graduated in criminology, first he was an assistant inspector in the Busan police department and was eventually transferred in Seoul police department and became the youngest senior police inspector at the age of 24

* * *

Solving crimes might have been his obsession but recently someone caught his interest.

He never really understood his boyfriend’s obsession with asses (after all Taehyung kept on insisting that it was ass at first sight for him) But now he gets it when his obsession saunters towards him in a very sultry way. He knows that he have captivated Jungkook’s mind and body. Fucking tempter, he swore in his mind.

The vixen wore all white, a white top hat, suit, cape and shoes, on his face was a silver monocle with his trade mark clover leaf logo, the shadow that the top hat creates covers his eye, however Jungkook can see the plump lips with a pink cupids bow upper lip and a plump bottom that he wants to bruise.

The man stood proudly like a peacock preening with attention. His white outfit contrasts with the night sky and was illuminated by the full moon giving him an angelic glow. But that man was no angel, he is a thief. 

The Moonlight thief. 

A criminal that gives Jungkook the urge to handcuff him, own him and bend him over until he surrenders. 

Noise exploded at the venue, the media creating a ruckus as they film the thief, fans are gathered outside of the museum Holding banners and lights cheering and glorifying the criminal. 

Huge Pink puffs of smoke and confetti exploded in the venue. 

“Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to a night of illusion and magic!”  
It begins. 

The crowd cheered and Jungkook made eye contact with the ever elusive thief. He smirked and winked at him, he mouthed... 

“Catch me if you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i fried my brain writing this one.  
> Bonus:  
> The date and time written in Kang Yiseo's death is 4/8/xx/ 6:09pm  
> The pronunciation of this numbers in Japanese are  
> 4-Shi  
> 8-Hatchi  
> 6-Roku  
> 9-Kyu  
> If you arrange them by in that order  
> Shi-Ha-Ro-kyu  
> It says Sherlock~


	2. Angel and Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We thieves are artists who creatively steal our targets, while you detectives, don’t amount to anything more than critics, who looks at the remains and try to find faults. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT SEE END NOTES~  
> Also holy fuck 33 kudos?! Thank You my readers and stay safe~ love ya'll this chapter is for you.

“How do you wish to proceed with your proposed campaign?” the Ceo, Kim Namjoon, a man is his 30’s pushed his glasses upwards and slumped back on his chair, he was looking at the man in question, devoid of emotion making him unreadable. He was a feared man in his industry, he was said to have further expand the empire of his father overseas through his charm, intelligence, and abilities. They called him a ferocious lion, exterminating his opponents in one quick blow, conquering them and lead his pride to the oath of glory. 

The atmosphere in the meeting room chilled as if each one of them has a gun aimed at them.

The man presented his slides and explained. “Since our product has been around for only a year, I think that we should expand the flavors, Since this brand is the only brand that has two flavors mixed in why not take advantage of that and mix other flavors such as sour cream and cheese, according to our survey, there are a great number of people who prefers sour cream over barbecue and cheese and we should make use of that information. The first step, is the teaser, we should introduce our mascots, mascot A will be the sour cream and mascot B will be the cheese, they would be looking for each other in teasers 1 and 2 and they will reunite in teaser 3, then for the introductory ad, we can make this 2 famous actor and actress as endorsers of our brand, they are famous in their drama and-“ he was interrupted when a loud cough was heard.

The people turned their heads to the source and saw a grinning man. If Namjoon was a Lion, his brother, Kim Taehyung was a tiger, he’s more aggressive, and cunning. He prefers to hunt his prey alone. He would hide his fangs behind his pretty face and boxy smile, and would manipulate them into thinking that he’s just a pretty face who got into the business because of his father and brother, and if they fell to his trap he would pounce and eat them whole.

The people of the board knew better, they have seen this scene multiple times but they never got used to it.

Taehyung leaned to his mic “ARE YOU STUPID?” He shouted at the mic making everyone wince at the volume. “that was rhetorical by the way. How did you even got hired? Ah, you must be Mr. Gwan’s son, you look like him.” He tsked and glared at the man. “you must have used your father’s connections.”

“this product has only been around for only a year, it’s not rising and not plummeting, meaning people are still getting used to it’s uniqueness introducing new flavors will fail because people aren’t attached to it and be a waste of money, also just because other people prefer sour cream doesn’t mean it will go well with cheese. Barbecue and cheese balances each other because one is sweet while the other is salty. Mascots may work for the teasers, however, it’s a poor taste, using the appearance of the product with eyes and hands, at least use other things that can represent the flavors. Why the hell is your introductory ad not even connected to the teaser, what’s the point of the build up? And why would you use those couple, just because they are famous in Descendants of the something, doesn’t mean they are suitable, for gods sake they are getting a divorce. They can drag our brand with them.”

He stood up and skimmed at the slides of the man being. “You plan to create a multitasking app that is not even connected to the product. Also what is this take a picture eating the product and gain points in convenient stores, I could just recycle a picture of me eating the product and I’d be winning points.” He snapped the laptop shut, reverberating across the room making everyone but the Ceo flinch. 

“Hyung-nim can I kick this one out?” The tiger said, the prey already in his claws, all he had to do is tear it down. “We should not keep people who likes to hang on their father’s coat tail.”

Kim Namjoon sighed, he knows his brother like the back of his hand, he will not stop until he gets what he wants, maybe that’s why

Taehyung is good at his job even if he despises the idea of being a businessman. Their father saw Taehyung’s trait of not settling for the least but only exquisiteness. However seeking that perfection may lead to recklessness that’s why he became the leader, and not his brother, besides it’s not like the younger is interested in inheriting the company.

The Ceo leaned forward to his mic “You can do whatever you like, only if you give us a much better proposal.” He challenged.   
His brother gave him a boxy smile and looked at him with a certain glint in his eyes.

“Very well, Hyung-nim.” He fished out a flashdrive from his coat pocket and plugged it in the laptop showing a full laid out plan. “I have done this last night, I didn’t know who will be presenting the proposal and my instincts were right after all.” 

“ To start for our teaser ads, we will be introducing two different characters, a poor college boy working part time jobs while struggling to study and pass his exams, he has a kind and sweet personality that is loved by all, he will be played by rising star, Kim Donghee.” He explained and proceeded. 

"the second character will be a rich smart city girl who rebels against her parents. She likes to party and seeks thrill and in general, just want to have fun attitude. She will be played by Kim Da-mi, both rising artists in their field, just like our product. Both will be playing the opposites attract couple, just like the flavor of cheese and barbecue.”  
-

In conclusion Taehyung got what he wanted and ended up giving Namjoon a pending migraine. Mr. Gwan is a a long time investors of their company and he will be mad that they fired his son. He slumped back on his chair as everyone went out of the meeting room leaving the brothers in their abode. He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw the younger grinning at him, the older just rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on, he deserved it.” Taehyung said.  
Someone knocked on the door. 

Jimin popped his head inside, gave the Ceo a small hand wave and handed Taehyung a paper bag, the latter thanked him and he left.

Taehyung pulled out a recyclable tumbler containing cold brew coffee. 

Namjoon instinctively reached out and took the tumblr. He sipped the drink and groaned as the bitter cold coffee reached his taste bud and savored. This is just what he needs to go on for the day. 

The younger just looked at him with disgust and took the other contents of the paper bag. A blue mug with a sleeping blue koala print and a biodegradable cake box. He pushed the contents to the older earning him an eyebrow raise. 

“Are you compensating for the things that you did awhile ago?” the Ceo asked. “You do know that I am not that easy. But I appreciate this.”

Taehyung scoffed, Namjoon may know him like the back of his hands, but he also knows the older more than he thought. He watched as the leader of their empire scrunch his nose and smiled while checking out his new mug, completely smitten at the cute koala mascot. 

“Nah.” Taehyung placed his hands inside his pocket, his brother looked at him in wonder.

“I’m compensating for something that I haven’t done yet.” 

Of course. 

Namjoon took a sip on his cold brew. “you’re still going to that cafe? Is the food really the best? Or something is making you go there? The last I saw you this persistent was when you were practically stalking Jungkook before he became your boyfriend.”

Ah yes, Taehyung will forever be persistent. 

He met Jungkook back in college when they were both sophomores, they weren’t on best terms back in the days. It’s not because they didn’t like each other but Jungkook was an angsty fella who avoided people and opted to be alone, broody and goth. But like he said, it was ass at first sight, Jungkook wore the tightest jeans in their minor class which they shared despite their different field. The broody man sat in front of his future boyfriend and like Eve to the apple Taehyung was tempted. 

He pursued the man until he realized that he loved Taehyung and finally fucked the shit out of him on their teacher’s desk. Cuz Taehyung likes it kinky. 

“Ah well I’m pursuing a guy who I want to have a threesome with.”

Namjoon choked on his cold brew, almost staining his Balenciaga coat, he tapped his hand repeatedly on his chest and coughed.This will be the time the he gives up on his brother. Really, he doesn’t know anymore. “Does Jungkook know this?”

“He does, I’m trying to persuade him to visit the café and check the guy out but he doesn’t budge and always say that he’s busy with his cases.” The younger ranted. “I know it’s all bullshit because he’s been obsessing with this Moonlight thief or something.”

“I think both of you are emotionally cheating on each other?” The older was confused by the situation. “Are you guys not satisfied?”

“Lol, hyung, we are more than satisfied with each other emotionally and physically, I like how he pounds my ass to next week, however I think we both crave another person in our relationship, we know that something is missing. Don’t worry your pretty big brain, you won’t get it because your still single.”

The older glared at him completely insulted, but he won’t deny. “Too much information, and also I don’t have the time to meet someone new, I’m busy running a multi billion company.”

“Jungkook and I have been trying to set you up with his long time friend Inspector Min Yoongi, he’s sexy, free, and single.”

“I told you I don’t have the time.”

Taehyung fished his phone out of his coat pocket and checked the time. “Hyung it was nice talking to you but I have to go and have my daily dose of cute waiter.” The elder just shooed him, not bothering to stop the younger, he just wants to have a moment of peace with his cold brew and cheesecake.

“Also, I had a conversation with your secretary and cleared your schedule this Saturday and booked a nice restaurant with a romantic view, you’ll be having a date with Yoongi-hyung. Bye hyung.” He quickly dashed out of the meeting room. 

“TAEHYUNG!”  
-

“Good afternoon, Taehyung-ssi.” Said an angelic voice.   


His Seokjinnie smiled at him(Yes, HIS.) He gave the waiter his signature boxy smile and steered to his regular table, Tata always waiting for him. He skimmed through the menu as usual and noticed an old looking book in the waiter’s hand. 

“Are you on a break Seokjinnie?” he looked at him frowning. “Did I interrupt you?”

The flustered waiter waved his hand frantically. “Not at all! Um… yes it’s currently my break but I chose to serve you because you are our regular after all. “ 

“Then why don’t you accompany me for a while.” The director proposed, the waiter was about to decline “You can just ask the others to serve me and I don’t take no for an answer.” He cheekily said and the waiter gave up. 

“Hoseok-ah. “ he motioned his fellow waiter, a red head with a really bright aura (almost like the sun) skipped his way to them. 

“What would you like to order sir?” 

“The Creamy Chicken Pesto Pasta and Chimmy’s lemonade.” Taehyung said and closed the menu, the redhead taking notes. “and also whatever Seokjinnie wants.” He gave him his puppy eyes. 

Seokjin waved his hands again“Sir, I can’t-“

“Jinnie, I’ve already invaded your break time, this is the least thing I could do.” He reached out his hand and held the youngers smooth hand, massaging them. Both lost in their own little trance. 

Hoseok coughed, gaining their attention, the waiter pulled his hand away first, cheeks red, the older satisfied with his deed.

“I’m going to have RJ’s Red Velvet cheesecake and Chimmy’s lemon cold brew. That would be all Hoseok-ah.”  
The redhead saluted and went to his merry way. Leaving the two to their own abode. 

“So what were you reading?” Taehyung asked pointing at the book that was now laying on the table. He rested his cheeks on his palm and waited. 

Seokjin beamed at him and showed him the title of the book 

**_‘400 Tricks You Can Do, by Howard Thurston.’_ **

“You see, I donate and volunteer at a nearby orphanage. “ Seokjin started. Oh Taehyung knows but he kept his mouth shut. “I have been practicing a few easy magic tricks to entertain the kids.”

What a perfect angel. “Oho, so you like children?”

“Something like that.” The waiter said and opened the book with a sad smile “Last week there was a new kid, Soobin, he recently lost his parents and he looks really sad. I want to cheer him up but I was to busy to visit him yesterday.”

“That’s really kind hearted of you. How about you show me your progress?.”

Seokjin beamed and nodded, he took showed the director a thimble that he dug out of his pocket.

He inserted his right index finger in the thimble and showed it to Taehyung with his left free hand he enclose his thimble covered finger and made a motion as if he pulled it off, their eyes both followed his left hand and Seokjin blew a kiss at his hand, and opened his palms only for the thimble to have disappeared. 

He once again brought his left hand and enclosed it to his right index finger and Voila! The thimble was back at it’s original place.   
Taehyung humored the waiter and clapped his hand. “that’s awesome Jinnie!”

The waiter scratched his head obviously flustered but glad that he had satisfied his audience. “I’ve been practicing since last week.”

“So how did you do it?.” Taehyung asked. He stared at Seokjin whose smile slowly widened, 

“That’s a secret.” He winked.   
Taehyung whined like a child and pulled out his aegyo the waiter laughed at his silly antics. “Oh come on Seokjinnie.”

Hoseok brought out their food and Taehyung snapped pictures of their food and to be posted on his Instagram account with at least 10 million followers. 

He additionally ordered a collectible Cooky mug for his broody boyfriend, to spite him because the mascot reminds him of Jungkook and his two front teeth. 

They both spent the rest Seokjin’s break talking about the younger’s college life and the director’s line of work. After the waiters break, Taehyung didn’t left and watched as the sunset illuminated Seokjin’s features.

Taehyung thanked mother nature for the golden hour and also for creating a fine specimen such as Seokjin. He stayed until the younger’s shift was done. 

He felt excited because he gets to see his Seokjinnie in normal attire and the latter didn’t disappoint. He wore a pink sweater that looks too big on him, it emphasized his broad shoulder and the sleeves were too long creating sweater paws. Taehyung pretended to call someone and secretly snapped pictures. 

He offered to take the younger a ride home but he was refused. He whined, cried and rolled inside his head but accepted the reasoning that Seokjin has errands to do. 

“You still won’t tell me how you did the trick?” he teased before they parted ways. 

“Taehyung-ssi.” Seokjin said and gave Taehyung a mischievous grin.

"The first taboo of magic is to never reveal the secret trick.”

* * *

As much as solving crimes is fun,

Jungkook is bored, He has been stuck in his office since last week doing a report after he solved a case about a serial killer. 

The case was a psychopathic killer who took the lives of 11 people in the span of 11 months, one for each month, they were all found in different locations around Seoul.

They were thought to be different cases, the ages of the victim had no similarities (the oldest being 60 and the youngest 8), killer doesn’t care about the gender and the victims were not related in any way. The cases were passed down to his team due to desperation of not solving the murders for months, it made him furious. The cases would have been solved if they gave it to him earlier. 

He read the list of autopsies, 11 different methods where used to kill the victims, a bullet to an organ, blow on the head, drowning, etc. He had to spread the different pictures of the corpses on their dining table (making his Taehyung squeak in disgust, as he got home from the café that he frequents to, sad to say that Jungkook didn’t get his sexy time). 

However he looked at the back shot and noted that there is a small wound, there where never in the same spot but can all be found on the skin above the spine Jungkook arranged the pictures by their order of death and noticed that the wounds are heading south. The wounds were found on the Thoracic part of the spine, the first victim, a 60 year old grandma had her wound on her T1 and the recent victim on his T11. 

Jungkook believes in the saying that “Once is a mistake. Twice is a pattern. Three times is a habit.”

The culprit was keeping track of his body count and that there would be another murder, the T12 mark is missing. This also gave the inspector a hunch on the murderer’s occupation. 

The inspector and got hold of the victims medical records, they all went to different hospitals around Seoul, however at one point they have been handled by a volunteer doctor Bin Dwaeji. He looked at the doctor’s profile, he is 37 yrs old and he looks like a normal person who could not kill a person, however Jungkook knows better than to trust looks. He called one of his officers, to prepare a warrant of arrest and also to send Bin Dwaeji’s list of patients to his email. 

There were a total of 300+ patient who went through him and Jungkook had to predict who will be the next victim. He went back to square one and looked at the files of the victims.

He started taking notes. 

1st- 60 year old grandma found in the sewers, shot in the heart. 

2nd - 47, gardener, drowned in a tub full of milk. 

3rd - 34, college professor, stabbed by a wood steak, body found in an art exhibit of ancient tiger paintings. 

4th - 21,med student, face burned, body dumped in Rabbit Park 

5th – 8 year old boy, body found in the kitchen of Dragon Palace restaurant, with traces of mud

6th – 19,first year student, found in Gangnam Snake restaurant, head in the fryer

7th – 30, gambler, Let’s Run Park, wood arrow pierced on his chest. 

8th- 41, restaurant manager of Black Goat Cuisine, strangled and left in the kitchen sink

9th- 52, bar owner of Four Monkeys, stabbed by a knife. 

10th- 39, farmer, found in a poultry farm, hanged upside down, head under a drum full of water. 

11th- 26, found in a dog cemetery, buried alive. 

Jungkook sighed, the killer became creative in his ways, the case gave him a massive headache, he had to list in his head every possible similarities but couldn’t find any. He had to search his phone for other possible things and accidentally clicked an ad. 

“Virgo’s should be careful for it is not their lucky day, stay home and have a warm cup of milk. Your lucky item of the day is a rabbit mug.”

He scoffed, Astrology is not a science; there’s no evidence that one’s zodiac sign actually correlates to the future or personality. But people still falls for predictions based on heavenly body movements and stereotypes. Kids and their memes. He thumped his head on the table. Being stuck in a ditch sucks. He peeked at his notes and saw the word rabbit, he frowned and looked at the prediction on his phone the word Zodiac blaring with neon colors. 

“No way. “ 

He stared at the profile of the first victim, she was born in 1960. He tapped his phone and searched for the animal year of 1960. 

“Year of the Metal Rat.” The first victim was found in a sewer, where rats lives and was shot by a bullet made of metal. 

He smirked and tsked, looks like Mr. Bin Dwaeji is too fucking creative for his own good. He immediately created a graph, he listed the Chinese zodiac animals in order in a column while the 5 elements and years starting from 1960-present where written in rows. He encircled the years when the victims were born and came with a zigzag pattern. 

Someone born in 2007, will die by fire. 

He started scanning the list of the patients for people born in the year and surprisingly there is only one patient that fits the criteria. 

“Choi Soobin, 13 years old, lives in Jongno-gu.” 

He called his team and instructed them to find the whereabouts of Bin Dwaeji only to find out that he had recently left the new hospital he volunteered to and was on his way to Jongno-gu to check up on his patient. 

Jungkook remembered bolting out of their house in record speed calling his officers for back up, he brought his gun and badge and drove to the future victim’s house only to find a burning house. He removed his coat and submerged it on a nearby pail of water and covered his nose and mouth, he entered and saw two dead bodies, they were stabbed brutally. Their faces where aghast.

Goddamn it he was too late.

He followed a bloody shoe print trail that led to the second floor, his gun on his han. He needs to be quick, The house is mostly made from wood and it’s collapsing. 

He checked the closest room and saw the child cowering in a corner, Bin Dwaeji hovering over him, a knife in his hand and the other holding a kitchen flamethrower.   
Jungkook doesn’t believe in bargaining. 

He aimed and shot the hand holding the knife making the psychopath let go of the weapon and flamethrower and clutched his bleeding hand and scream in pain. He momentarily glared at the inspector and charged at him

Jungkook, not expecting, toppled down, he hit his head on the wooden floor wincing in pain. Due to the fall he his grip on the gun loosened making it fall on the floor a few inches away. The criminal tried to take advantage of the situation and scrambled to get the gun. 

Thank gods for the years of physically training his body. 

Jungkook ignored the throbbing pain and kicked the man on his side, the criminal hit the wardrobe across the room and lost consciousness. Jungkook took his gun and shot the criminal on the leg. 

Hearing the police sirens, ambulance and firetruck, gave Jungkook hope. 

The inspector approached the crying boy removing his coat and wrapped it on the boy. He pitied him, he was too young and innocent to see the harsh reality that the world can offer. 

The fire was quickly put out

The older helped the boy stand up and tucked him on his side. As they go down, Jungkook remembered the dead bodies, Soobin was about to peek, however Jungkook hovered his palm on the boy’s eyes and blocked his vision. He doesn’t need to see more. 

Both got out of the house and his officers were glad that he is safe. He ordered them to arrest Bin Dwaeji only to find that he stabbed himself and committed suicide.

Guess he’d rather die than surrender himself. 

The case immediately gained the attention of the media and they bombarded questions after questions to him, his team and to the child. He didn’t maintain his cool and shouted at them for being insensitive to the victim. His team had to keep the media out of the hospital where the child’s wound was treated. 

Choi Soobin was taken by the National Child Protection Agency after the funeral of his parents, no relatives wanted to take him and was assigned to an orphanage. Jungkook visited him yesterday and the child was quiet, traumatized by the events but he looks like he’s been adjusting slowly to his caretakers. 

He pitied him. 

Jungkook typed on his laptop the events that happened. He really hates paperwork. He ended up staying the whole day and his officers went ahead of him. He looked at his phone and it was already 9 o’clock, Taehyung must be waiting for him with their dog, Yeontan, watching kdrama. He hopes that his boyfriend won’t be mad at him for going home this late. 

Taehyung can be an insufferable brat when he’s mad. 

A knock on the door was heard and the head of one of his officer, Sungjae, who was panting as if he ran, peeked his head and waved at him. 

Jungkook stared at him with his poker face and motioned for him to come in. 

“Sorry, inspector, I forgot something.” The male said and scratched his head. “You sure are hard-working. Why are you still here, sir?” He started going through his things.

“I was writing a report about the case last week. The higher ups are requesting for it tomorrow.” The senior inspector said and continued typing with one hand and carefully fished out his handcuffs and gun out from it’s holster and unlocked the safety with his other. 

“ah that, I really pity the child, Soobin, was it.” Sungjae sighed, “no one deserves that, but I heard how you solved the case, it was really difficult, who knew that the criminal thought like that.”

Jungkook stood up and headed to the lockers bringing his gun and handcuffs he opened his lockers and pretended to rummage on some files. He looked over his shoulders and glared at the man. “ah, yes. “

“he must’ve planned everything through.”

“Well most criminals are smart, but most of them gives me the biggest migraine.” Jungkook gripped the handle of his hand gun.“They are like cockroaches.”

“They’ll be hurt if you compare them to bugs, inspector.”

“By the way how is your wife, Soo-young was it?” 

“Oh you know, she’s due this month and I’m quite excited to be a father.” The young officer turned to face the inspector only for a gun on his forehead at the middle of his eyebrows, he squeaked. “I-Inspector?!”

“Why are here?!.” Jungkook asked and trapped the other male to his desk. 

“I forgot something inspector, I said that to you awhile ago.” Sungjae looked at the gun above his head making him cross-eyed. “I’m s-sorry!"

Jungkook marvels at his acting however he doesn’t particularly fancy theatrics especially if it was aimed to fool him. “Quit the acting, moonlight thief.” He pressed the gun further, digging it to the others forehead. 

“Th-Thief?!” Sungjae showed a horrified expression but it quickly morphed to a mischievous grin revealing a devil in disguise. “Detective, my, my, how did you recognize me?” the officer turned thief bravely encircled his arms around the inspector neck. 

Jungkok flipped the thief harshly making him slam his chest on the desk, the inspector brought his arms on his back and handcuffed his wrist. 

“Looking at the silicone mask, it looks well made, the voice, accent and mannerisms are on spot you may have actually fooled me for a second however, if you were really running and panting you should’ve been sweating.” Jungkook leaned closer to his ear, his chest flushed against the thief’s back. The criminal looked at him sideways, taunting the other man who returned it with a frown.“ But what gave it away is that you’re here. Sungjae took a one week leave starting yesterday. He doubled check his stuff and took his work in the hospital. His wife, Soo-young gave birth awhile ago to twins. He kept on sending pictures in our group chat.”

“To be honest, I’m not complaining, you actually landed your ass here on our office and made my job easier to putting you in jail." Jungkook narrowed his eyes at the thief who huffed. “Why are you here?”

“You are no fun, detective.” remembering the times that the inspector almost ruined his magic and revealed his tricks.

“We thieves are artists who creatively steal our targets, while you detectives, don’t amount to anything more than critics, who looks at the remains and try to find faults. “

He pushed his ass on Jungkook’s groin. “It’s because I miss you. It’s been a month since my last heist and I’m getting lonely and bored.” He licked his lips and it made Jungkook stare. 

Jungkook remembered last month’s heist as usual the thief managed to pass all their security alarm that they have set and his officers ended up having their hair dyed with the colors of the rainbow except the red color, Jungkook dodged that trap. 

“So you come here to terrorize me instead.” Jungkook can feel himself hardening at what the thief was doing, he decided to play a dangerous game and pushed back. The thief moaned seductively appreciating the huge treat pressing on his ass. 

“Hm, not really, I didn’t know that you would be staying so late. You being here is a bonus. Plus you owe me something.” The thief said raising his plump ass a little making the other gasp and grip his waist tightly, that would probably leave marks, pulling away,

“You know, boredom is such a huge obstacle for me” He whined and silently beg. “It makes me want to steal something.”

“And what will you steal?“

The thief gave a cheeky grin “Your heart~” and snapped his fingers

Pink puffs of smoke clouded Jungkook’s vision and everything turned black. 

-

The inspector woke up to a janitor poking his shoulders. He looked at his phone and checked the time, it was 5 am. 

Taehyung would fucking kill him!

That damned thief and his sleeping gas! 

He noticed a card attached to the back of his phone and saw a riddle with the moonlight thief’s signature. He pocketed the note and drove home. He started sweating as he saw Taehyung, in his bathrobe, with Yeontan in his arms waiting at the gate already frowning at the sight of his car.

He got out of his car preparing to kneel if necessary however Taehyung guffawed when he saw him. He pointed at Jungkook, specifically his hair. Jungkook took his phone out and opened the camera app. 

HIS HAIR WAS FUCKING BRIGHT RED! 

Taehyung whipped out his phone and took pictures of his boyfriend and posted it on his Instagram with the caption “My strawberry man~”

Well at least he’s not mad anymore. 

* * *

  


Jungkook looked at the riddle and smirked. 

_**“Master Othello** _

_**Thought a near dog** _

_**To Be a thinking thief”** _

-Your Moonlight Thief.

Promoting my IG art acc

[Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/kyzuma/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write a story with your prompt, whoever guesses the riddle before I update to chapter 3
> 
> 1st Hint: some of the words from the riddle are already part of the answer.
> 
> 2nd Hint: the answer tells what will be stolen and the time the thief will appear.
> 
> 3rd Hint: the answer is a sentence because the riddle is an anagram. 
> 
> Also just to eff up your minds  
> Bin Dwaeji accomplished his goal and completed the chinese zodiac pattern.  
> How? He killed himself.  
> He's 37 years old meaning he was born in 1983 year of the water pig, he stabbed himself and was surrounded by water(because they put the fire out)  
> His name literally means pig. Lol.  
> He's a parody of the Zodiac Killer. 
> 
> And I apologize for the business talk in the first part I couldn't resist.  
> Kim Donghee and Kim Da-mi are from Itaewon class  
> While Sungjae is from BTOB and Soo-young is Joy from Red Velvet. 
> 
> Also please don't report me I'm not a psychopath killer. I'm just too imaginative when it comes to murder. I promised myself that if ever I became one (which I'm not) , I'd do it creatively. Hehe
> 
> Next Chapter will finally be Seokjin's view~ See you~
> 
> Edit: Finally figured out how to put pics akjdjsnxja


	3. Montea's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The first is to never reveal the secret trick, that goes without saying. The second is never explain the trick before it happens, without the element of surprise the audience won’t be awestruck. The final taboo is to never repeat the same trick twice, If you do the trick just once it will make a strong impression and be seen as a miracle or in my case, wizardry.” He placed his hand on Jungkook’s shoulder and whispered to his ear. “However if you do it again the audience will try to focus more on trying to debunk the trick instead of enjoying the phenomenon. It increases the chance of it getting the trick exposed.”
> 
> “I see.” Jungkook smirked. “So your plan is to break the taboos and if no one figures it out, it will be the most amazing trick of all time?” He chuckled. “We’ll see about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE END NOTES FOR EXPLANATIONS
> 
> Hngh 77 Kudos?! Yeezus thank you so much. This update is a day late because I keep on falling asleep AKKDJSB

Seokjin wasn’t born as the Moonlight Thief, he grew up in a normal household and was raised by his father, Kim Jinyoung. He didn’t know who his mother was but he didn’t complain or asked questions, his father was enough for him. 

Kim Jinyoung was a famous magician who is known worldwide. He travelled a lot to different countries taking his son with him and performs in events and shows. Everyone marvelled at his talents and applauded him. When Seokjin was four year’s old, he went back to Korea and settled down for the sake of his son’s education and social life. 

Settling down didn’t stop him from performing. He performed in local events and still garnered attention and people from overseas craved for his shows and visited him. 

Seokjin smiled at the memory, his appa thought him magic tricks after his shows. His seven year’s old self would often pout and whine if he didn’t get the trick however his appa would encourage him and the child would try his best to learn the trick and perfect it. He would seat on his appa’s lap while he plays poker with his friends. His appa explains the idea behind keeping a “poker face” and to not let the audience or his opponents know what he is thinking. 

“Sometimes, a trick may fail. But you must not bring it to the audience's attention.”

So he practiced and showed it to his appa. 

His appa would give him a round of applause and treat him to a cheesecake cafe. He would eat and eat until his cheeks are round and his appa would laugh and said that he looks like a hamster, the fattest hamster. 

“Hamjin.” His father nicknamed him. 

Seokjinnie would smile. 

His appa was a busy man but he finds the time to fetch his Seokjinnie after his class. They would pass by an old arcade shop and his appa would play the crane machine and win him his favorite alpaca plushie. 

They will go back home and his Appa would call him and he would help his appa prepare the dishes, His appa would sometimes ask for his assistance and he would demonstrate to him how to do simple dishes, little Seokjinnie would stand on his tippy toes, wide doe eyes peeking at the counter until his father would lift him and seat him on a stool. 

“Jinnie.” His appa would start while chopping carrots. “do you know that cooking is one of the great gifts that you can give to someone you love.”

“Is that why Appa is teaching Jinnie how to cook?” The child would lean forward his cheeks on both of his palms and smile. “cuz Appa loooooves Jinnie~”

His appa would then pinch his chubby cheeks “Yes because my Jinnie is so lovable and perfect.” The child would be tickled and be peppered kisses on his face. 

Young Seokjinnie believed that as long as his appa, food and his plushies are there with him. His world will always be happy. 

However three years later Seokjin’s happy world collapsed. 

His appa was invited to perform for a party. The party was a gathering of politicians, and company owners and their plus one. His appa was offered a huge sum and the one who asked was a long time friend of his. He couldn’t exactly deny the request. 

He packed his props and took Seokjin to watch his show. 

He was watching his appa perform a live trick, cracking jokes here and there, playfully interacting with his audience. 

Seokjin clapped after every tricks, still amazed by his appa as he pulled out the trick with grace and never loosing his poise. 

The Final trick was Seokjin’s favourite trick. He couldn’t contain his excitement and when he made eye contact with his father he beamed at him. 

His father winked. 

Then there was an explosion, the man loves explosions in his tricks however this time it wasn’t fragrant pink puffs of clouds. It was the smell of something burning. 

Seokjin knows that smell, he had experienced then when he would get the temperature of the stove wrong or when he was distracted by his video games and he forgot that he was cooking their dinner. 

He remembered the crowd screaming in astonishment and slowly it changed to horror. The fire spread like quickly and there was a mass panic and everyone started running away from the burning venue. People pushed and stepped on each other as they scrambled to towards the exit. The roof was threatening to collapse and everyone was saving their asses. No one noticed the young trembling boy who was frozen in fright in front of the stage. There were shadows lurking. 

Seokjin tried to go to his appa but his feet won’t move

He wants to see if his appa was okay. 

Was he hurt?

If he is then his Seokjinnie would kiss his pain away.

His appa said that his kisses are his personal medicine. 

Then after they will go to his favorite cheesecake cafe and he will eat and eat until he’s Hamjin again.

His appa would still fetch him after class, they will go to the arcade and add a new member to his growing alpaca collection. 

Then he will learn a new dish again and be peppered with kisses. 

And then his world will be happy because his appa will be by his side. 

The roof collapsed. 

-

Seokjin woke up in a hospital two days later looking for his appa, he remembered waking up to see the nurses checking on him, he screamed at them, he wailed. “APPA, APPA!”. The nurses quickly tried to soothe the boy’s anxiety, he kept on thrashing around and screaming that the nurses had to sedate him. 

He woke up again and he hears people and the clicking of multiple cameras outside of his room, the nurses can be heard shouting and telling people to go away. 

He can hear what they say.

“The police said it was an accident.”

“No way!!”

“Yes, it was unfortunate, he was a great magician.”

“What will happen to his son?!”

“If his relatives don’t show up then maybe he will end up in an orphanage.”

The boy felt scared. Are the shadows back? He gripped his blanket tightly and covered himself with it. Where is his appa? He wants his appa. He wants his alpaca plushies. He wants to go home.. He fell asleep sobbing, his dreams, consumed by fire and the lurking shadows. 

-

He meets Min Yoonji, his doctor, she was a beautiful woman in her 50’s with short hair that reached above her shoulders, who checked up on him and asks him question if there are parts of his body that still hurts. Seokjin would shake his head and the older would ruffle his hair and give him a lollipop. This boy reminds her of her own son, who was now in college. . 

He stared at the lollipop, his appa would always scold him for eating too much sweets, but he will just give the older a cute pout and he will get his way. His appa spoiled him a lot

“Dr. Min?” His appa taught him how to be polite to his elders. “Where is my appa? I miss him.” He twirled the lollipop with his fingers. “Appa says that he gets sad when he’s away from me. It’s been days Appa must be so lonely.”

The doctor heavily sighed and hugged the boy to her chest. She patted the boys head, he looks so thin his hospital gown was sagging on his frame, his eyes held sadness that should not be seen to children “Seokjin, listen to me carefully.” She pulled away and plaved her palms om the boy’s cheek amd wiped his tears. “Your Appa already went to a good place.” Not sure how to break it to the innocent boy. 

“Without me?” 

“Yes, He misses you but you can’t join him for now.” She said. “But he wants you to be happy even without him. He wants you to explore the world and see how beautiful it is.”

At that time, he never really understood what she was saying. All he knows is that his father was gone and he would never be able to see his magic again. 

-

Kim Jisoo was a busy woman who works in a 5-star restaurant in France, she was on the peek of her success but when she heard the news of her brother’s death. She immediately booked a flight to Korea however the only flight available was a week away. She felt anxious and worried for her nephew

She watched the news, her brother, a well renowned magician, died due to an accident and technical issues while performing . She knew her brother, he never made a mistake while performing and his tricks and explosives are not harmful enough to kill. 

She bit her nails, a habit that she never got rid of. 

When she finally landed back to her home country, she frantically went to the hospital where her nephew was staying. She sobbed when she saw the devastating state of her nephew. The child looked at her with a blank expression and she immediately hugged him gently, she was afraid that if she hugged him tightly his bones would be crushed.

“I’m here now, I’m sorry.” She apologized repeatedly for being a week late. She apologized for not being there when the child needed her the most. She’s just sorry. 

“I’m sorry. “

She adopted Seokjin and quit her job in France and settled down in Korea. Well she always wanted to have a cafe of her own. 

It was time for her to start a new chapter. 

They both do. 

-

Seokjin eventually recovered from the traumatic incident. But sometimes he will still have nightmares, it will always be the same, the flames and the lurking shadows. He would wake up sweating and trembling. All those years and he still sees the shadows. He couldn’t help but think that it was part of his hallucinations after he inhaled the smoke fumes. He would then snuggle on his alpaca plushies and dream. This time he was back again at the cheesecake cafe. 

Seventeen year old Seokjin was a cheeky boy who captured the hearts of the girls and some boys in his school. He is beautiful, his aunt would always say that he looks like his father when he was at that age, he would ask her to tell him more, he was athletic and pass his exams in flying colors, and he knows how to cook, when most boys his age doesn’t know how to. He would show them his magic tricks and they would swoon at him. He also was painfully oblivious at the affections that was thrown at his way and would think that they are just being nice to them. 

The only downside about him is that he would tell them his corny dad jokes, his best friend, Hoseok pointed out. He would pout at the other boy and would continue his jokes. 

After class he would invite his classmates to go to his aunt’s cafe, the easiest to convince are the girls. He will always say that he would personally serve them and give them discounts and they would giggle and let him have his ways, the boys would just be awkwardly blushing at him but still nod. Hoseok would cringe and face-palm at his best friend. So oblivious. 

Seokjin would put on his apron and help his aunt Jisoo in her cafe. Helping in the cafe gave him some extra cash to save and his aunt’s cheesecake for free. He would serve the customers and help in the kitchen if his aunt needs his assistance with the dishes. When the day ends he would help his aunt close the cafe and go on their merry way. 

The teen would sometimes go to his appa’s room and stare at his huge portrait. It was a candid photo of him performing a magic. He could see their resemblance, a few more years and he will look like the exact replica of his father. He sadly smiled at the portrait. 

“Appa, I miss you everyday.” He leaned his forehead and palm on the portrait. 

He didn’t expect the surface to give and he fell through a hidden revolving door. 

He screamed. 

Seokjin lifts himself up, he had fallen face-first and nothing cushioned his fall. He whined in pain. 

His eyes widen at the content of the now revealed hidden room. There is a car that looks vintage and hella expensive, a work table with various tools, canisters of compressed gas, a mirrors fill the wall, a pinball machine, and a cassette player.

Then the cassette player automatically turns on, a recorded voice of his father played. 

“Seokjinnie, it’s been awhile. I’ll tell you who I really am. I am the moonlight thief.” After that message everything from the recording was interrupted by static. Seokjin frowned he tried to fix the recorder by lightly tapping it but the recording was ruined. He pressed the stop button. 

It triggered something else. 

The mirror filled walls slide open revealing a glass case, in it was a pristine white suit that is well preserved, a pair of white loafers, a white cape and a white top hat. Out of curiosity he took the nearest thing to him, which is the top hat, he flipped it and loads of confetti and streamers showered him. In it was a silver shining monocle with a clover charm hanging from it. 

“Seokjin what is that noise?” He heard his aunt come and check on him he panicked internally and didn’t know how to explain himself. When she saw him she only said.

“Oh you found it at last.”

-

His aunt explained to him who is the moonlight thief. He was an elusive phantom thief who has not been caught yet. However unlike other thieves the moonlight thief is a show off, he would send heist notes to the police, the media will be informed and they would broadcast his heist, he will perform his tricks in front of audiences as he steal jewels after jewels. He was said to be searching something, a gem that turns red when it shines under the moonlight, they call it Eve. 

However ten years ago the thief disappeared, his appa’s death to be exact. Being a thief and searching for Eve has it’s cons, turns out his appa had an enemy, a criminal organisation, that is searching for the same thing. The gem was rumored to give immortality to those who find it. His aunt said that the organization may have finally figured him out and killed him. 

Then he remembers the shadows. 

He felt anger. 

From then on, he became the moonlight thief. 

* * *

  
“Goodmorning.” He mumbled sleepily, his hair tousled messily and sat down on his chair, he scratched his itchy stomach and grumbled. He still haven’t had his coffee. 

“Jin-ah turn the volume up, I want to hear the news. “ Jisoo said as she flipped the pancake on the pan. The younger obeyed and grabbed the remote. As usual the reporter just babbled about celebrities, minor accidents, animal trivia and the upcoming weather. 

“The Moonlight Thief have sent another heist note and the police have solved the riddle. He will be stealing the same thing that he left 20 years ago. “ 

A live video was being shown and one of the brooch sparkled. Seokjin frowned and heavily sighed. The manager of the museum was interviewed and he kept on bragging that their security is the best one so far. They have made a custom glass box that could not be penetrated. 

‘Oho, we’ll see about that’ Seokjin thought. 

_**“I’ll be taking “Moontea’s Heart”** _

_**Night. At the hour of the dog.”** _

Is what his riddle said. The Moontea’s Heart is a three piece jewelry. It consists of a beautiful crafted necklace, from the art nouveau movement, a woman was in the middle and opals carved into flowers surrounds her bended to shape like a heart. 

And two identical brooches. 

  
“The riddle also said that he will come at around 7-9pm at the Vantage Point Museum. Don’t miss it! Now to the next news-“

The artist was said to be unknown however it was donated to the Vantage Point Museum, (the museum is known for it’s realistic hologram art shows) earlier this year. It was said to glow a mysterious light when moonlight touches it hence the name. 

However Seokjin knows the other reason it was named that. 

-

The legend said that it once belonged to a maiden, Montea, who was a beautiful lady who had been sick since childhood, her body was so frail that she was not allowed to play nor step outside. She was like a caged bird and only watched from her window, even at night she would gaze at the lovely moon. One day two young thieves tried to robbed her house and entered the window to her room. 

They were bewitched by her innocent beauty and since then they became friends. Seasons past and they would visit her every night and bring her gifts from the outside world and from what they have stolen. 

However Montea knows that she would not last long with her condition, she only have a few months left. She requested a craftsman and asked him to make something that would show them a piece of her love for them. And so the necklace and brooches were made.

The necklace means “Even If I’m gone, I will forever love you.” While the two brooches means “to those who stole my heart.” 

Montea gave the brooches to her two friends to thank them for making her happy even with the short amount of time that they have spent. 

She passed away a few days after that.

Season’s went by and the story of Montea was passed on from many generations however due to her unusual name it morphed to “Moon tea” for people to easily remember it and soon her story was forgotten by many. 

-

  
His appa stole it 20 years ago, however he only got hold of the necklace and failed to get the two brooches. Rumors said that it was intentional because the great moonlight thief would never fail his mission. 

Seokjin have recently found the letter that his father left for him. It was written in his father’s invented cipher that consists of mixed numerals and letters. He translates it in his head. 

“Kim Seokjin, 

My son, I hope you grew up well, have lots of friends and maybe you have someone you love. By the time that you are reading this means that you have discovered that I am the moonlight thief, are reading and a few years must have went by since I passed away. I apologize for not being by your side but you should know that I will always and forever be proud of you no matter what you decide what you want to be. 

I have left you my possessions when I was a thief, I don’t know if you will take the path that I had once chosen but if you do I wish you luck in finding the gem that grants immortality.  
However I have a favor to ask.  
I need you to return something that I have stolen, to it’s rightful owner it’s the “Moon Tea’s heart.”   
I never had the chance to return it, I hope you do it in my stead.   
-The Moonlight Thief. 

Seokjin opened the box and it contains the necklace, with it was an address and another letter written to “ My Mary Austin.” He never knew that his father stole for someone. Well there are a lot of things that he didn’t know about his old man. 

Seokjin could have just mailed it to the address however it would be a shame. It would be a shame to his father’s name, the Moonlight Thief’s honor and last wish if he did just that.

The moonlight thief decided to hold a heist and finish the task that his appa left for him.

-

But of course he is only the moonlight thief at night and by day he is a waiter at his aunt’s cafe. They have moved from their previous location and chose Seoul's business area.

Seokjin helped her find a gimmick and draw the bt21 characters, to their surprise it actually worked and people frequented in their cafe. He favored the alpaca mascot the most “RJ. He had been drawing the cute character since he was a child. 

However he was painfully bored. 

His favourite customer, Mr. Taehyung was late. He finds the older man too handsome and he couldn’t help but be smitten with him. He looks so cool and professional with his business suit and his aura screams alpha. Remembering his face would never fail to make Seokjin’s heart beat fast, he knows that the director have already memorized their menu but he will intentionally hand it to him and their hands would “accidentally” brush. He was always gentle with him, sometimes giving him beautiful tokens of appreciation, like a flower brooch or promote their cafe on his Instagram. Seokjin never really saw his account yet and he’s afraid that if he follows the older he will accidentally like all his posts and the older would be creeped out by him. He doesn’t want to be seen as a stalker. 

He sighed. If only he could control time then he would’ve sped it up so he can be the moonlight thief again. He wants to see his detective, Inspector Jeon. He couldn’t help but tease and play with the broody detective. The older would always evade his traps and debunk his magic tricks (which greatly pisses him but he couldn’t show it with his poker face on) he would explain how he managed to pull off his trick, saying that it was cheap and what not (however the detective will always look like had been given his favorite candy, he finds happiness in it) with his deep voice. It was a huge turn on, really, it was his guilty pleasure and sometimes he was tempted to just record it and listen to it and maybe have a few *coughdreamscough*. The detective would always leave him breathless, literally, they will have this cat and mouse game and he will be pinned down with those muscled arms and rough hands and he’s pretty sure that his flawless skin will bruise. He thought Seokjin the real meaning of ‘I like it rough’. He also wants to see the detective’s reaction to his new hair color. 

His day dream was broken when his best friend/co-worker Hoseok, snapped his fingers om his face. He frowned at the redhead. 

“What?” he grumbled. 

“There’s a new customer, go serve him.” His friend pointed at a man who was wearing an expensive looking suit (Gucci?) and a fedora hat, the shadow covering his eyes, in his 50’s or maybe 40’s? He was checking out their cafe and looking at the huge transparent glass. 

He took his tray and notepad with him. 

Seokjin bowed and greeted the man. He looked up with his huge doe eyes at the same time the man removed his fedora and they stared at each other. Both lf their eyes widened in surprise. 

This man is really handsome! Seokjin thought in his head, he has a few gray hair and small character lines on his forehead and eyes that shows his age however he has a high nose and well proportioned face. And he also looks really familiar. But Seokjin couldn’t pinpoint who. 

“Sir, you look really handsome!.” Seokjin blurted out and quickly covered his loud mouth with his palms. He blushed to the tips of his ears, embarrassed. 

“I know. “ The man laughed loudly and smiled at him. 

“I-I will guide you to your seat, sir.” Seokjin said, can his day get any worse. 

But the old man pointed a specific area and the waiter’s eyes followed his finger. “I want to sit there. The sunlight and view looks nice there.”

It was Taehyung-ssi’s seat. He picked that specific spot due to the same reason as the old man. He sighed inwardly, well it would be totally unfair for the old man if he didn’t allow him. He’s still a customer after all. He nodded and let the man have his way.

“Boy, What is your name and what is this weird looking thing?” the old man asked as he brought up the heart shaped alien plushie to their view. 

“Kim Seokjin, at your service.” He smiled and beamed at the man as he handed the menu to him. “That’s prince Tata of planet Bt. Anyway what would you like to order sir?”

“I’ll have a cappuccino and a croissant. “ he said. Seokjin took the menu from him and ranged their chef of the handsome man’s order. After waiting for a few minutes he served the man his order. 

“Anything else, sir?” Seokjin said. . 

“I’m currently waiting for someone, a wayward man who likes to skip his work, he’ll show up later. Accompany me for a while.” the older said. “I don’t want to eat alone.” Seokjin having soft spot for elder people complied, there wasn’t any new customers and it was his break time anyway. He took a seat across the man and took, placed the RJ, accompanying his seat, on his lap. “Tell me more about this alien.”

Seokjin happily told the origin of his design, “Prince TATA is the second prince of his home planet, however he was bored and no one pays attention to him so he decided to spread love across the galaxy. Deciding that destiny is at hand, together with his guardian robot VAN they prepare for an interstellar journey to Earth. Shortly after arrival, the Prince concludes that the most effective means to win over the hearts of earthlings is to become a super idol, A UNIVERSTAR. But he realized that he can’t do that alone so he scouted for comrades who he can share his dreams with. He eventually found them- KOYA, RJ, SHOOKY, MANG, CHIMMY and COOKY- and they will become the most influential pop-culture sensation the galaxy has ever witnessed. BT21!” he proudly finished. 

“Oh my, what an interesting plot, did you create it?”

“Yes! I actually have my favourite character.” He lifted the alpaca plushie from his lap and showed. “His name is RJ and he’s an alpaca.” The man took it and petted it’s white fluffy fur.

“It looks like you. “

“That’s actually a compliment, some people say that I look like an alpaca when i chew and i love alpacas.”

“Ah no wonde-“

“DAD?!”

Seokjin turned his head at the familiar voice. The usual cool looking Kim Taehyung was now gaping and pointing at his direction. “Dad?” his head followed and he looked at the man he was across him. 

-  
“What are you doing here?” Taehyung grumbled as he stared at his dad who was sitting on his usual seat and calmly sipping his coffee. Seokjin was momentarily gone to get the director’s order. Leaving the father and son duo alone.

“Is that how you greet your old man?” his father raised an eyebrow. “Besides I was just passing by and happened to find this cute cafe. I was curious, and it did not disappoint.” His father then glared at him “I’ve been hearing from my friends, news that you have been causing ruckus in the company. You recently fired Mr. Gwan’s son and he was extremely mad. And also Namjoon told me that you have been skipping your working hours.”

“He gave me a shitty ass proposal, I don’t even get how he graduated with that poor performance. Our interns would have given me a better one.” He folded his arms to his chest. “And after I managed to score a date for hyung this is how he repay me?! That ungrateful little-“

“Well I don’t mind as long as you do it for the company however ask your brother his permission before you disrupt his schedule. You know Namjoon, he likes to be organized.”

“Welp too late.” The director said childishly. His frown disappeared when Seokjin returned to their table with his order. “Thank you Seokjinnie.” His father just raised his eyebrows at him and he returned it, sticking his tongue out.

“No wonder you look familiar, Mr. Kim.” The waiter said. “I guess good looks runs in your family.” He earned a wink from the senior Kim.

“Yes, however it’s so unfortunate that my youngest son only inherited 25% of my good looks.” He retorted making the one being jabbed be offended. “You should’ve seen him as a kid, he looks like a naked mole rat.”

“What was Taehyung-ssi like as child?!”

“Wait-“

“Ah well he’s-

The trio spent Seokjin’s break exchanging stories and senior Kim embarrassing his youngest son in front of his love interest. When the waiter resumed his job Mr. Kim dragged his son back to his office, with threats of making Namjoon double his business meetings and paperwork and the waiter bid them farewell.

“Are you cheating on Jungkook?” his father asked and he almost tripped.

“NO! I’d never do that to him! Why does everyone keep on saying that?!” Taehyung whined. “I just happen to be really interested in Seokjin and I think I’m close to cracking Jungkook in accepting another person into our relationship plus. “His father looked at him as if he raised a lunatic. Well, maybe he did. “threesomes are really famous these days and he has this moonlight thief thay he’s so obsessed about.”

“Whatever“ his father said “As long as you guys don’t hurt each other.”

“Did you just approved?!”

* * *

Jungkook checked the time on his phone, It was 30 minutes before the heist begins. 

As usual the venue is packed with the thief’s fans. The entrance is heavily secured with scanners. The first part is the baggage counters where people are asked to leave the metals that they possess, the second is the metal and bag scanners were their belongings are thoroughly checked, they were thoroughly prepared there was also a barrier and the closest distance that the people could have is 10 meters away. Police officers are stationed near the brooch, there are four officers at the corners of the display box while other officers are around the barrier and some of them are in disguise and blended in the crowd to capture suspicious people. However this tactic have already failed many times over.

But he really can’t say anything, after all he was just invited by the thief himself, the usual. He wasn’t the Inspector in charge of the theft department. His department would help in setting the alarms and opted to stay at the side-lines during the show but give chase when needed. 

Jungkook checked his red hair at his phone camera for the 100th time that day. It was his first experience of his hair in a different shade, he never dyed it before. His boyfriend reassured that it actually suits him and it made him more hot and sexy. His officers said the same thing. 

It’s not like it was his appearance that was bothering him. It was the stares that people have been giving him. There were some daze looks of admiration and people actually think that he is an idol. It was that damn thief’s fault. He tried scowling at the onlookers however his expression must’ve looked like he is purposely glaring at them and they just stared at him more. 

He ignored them and opted to think about the possible escape routes that the thief could go through. They have secured the ventilation system so he won’t be able to escape there. The fire exit are tampered with officers equipped with guns, they won’t be using those, the thief wants his heist safe flr his audiences. He can escape through the crowd, however the metal from the brooch won’t be able to pass the metal scanner. The rooftop is also closed so he won’t be able to use his hang glider.

The arrogant manager of the museum bragged that the glass case for the brooch and the velvet stand underneath was said to be customized for the heist. It had a special alarm that a simple change of weight can trigger it, lifting the brooch or exchanging it won’t be possible. 

There were cameras installed at every nook and corners of the place, not allowing a single view to escape. However the detective is sure that there is no perfect system and it is bound to have a flaw. 

His eyes surveyed the crowd for anyone suspicious. 

His eyes widened when a stranger caught his eye, he was wearing a black hoodie, the hood covering his head and eyes he smirked at Jungkook and mouthed

“Show time.”

The lights shut down turning the once bright venue to a sea of darkness then the lights went back and pink puffs of smoke erupted and confetti were strewn everywhere. The lights of the museum turned haywire, showing different colors. The people cheered for the moonlight thief shouting his name.

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” the thief’s voice boomed across the museum. “Welcome to another night of illusions and magic! ”A spotlight was shown in the middle of the crowd. The thief in white appeared floating in the air, his cape fluttering. The crowd went wild as the thief never failed to amaze them. He walked in the air, his steps echoed the room and some tried to reach out to his cape but he was a few feet high   
“Now what trick do you want me to do today.”

However he stopped when he saw the barrier. “Oh my, it seems like you have prepare. Something for me. “

Jungkook snorted. As if the barrier could actually stop the thief. He crossed his arms closely observing the scene unfolding trying to find the faults. The inspector in charge who was in the crowd tried to reach out to capture the thief but ended up failing and landed on his knees making a fool of himself. 

“But it would be rude if I don’t respect the boundaries. Now how would I steal it from here?” The thief asked the crowd and he laughed. “How about we make it float?” He grinned and dramatically produced a wand from his hand. “ What was that spell?” He pretended to forget. “Ah!” he carefully waved his wand, following his wand movements from the movie, the swish and flick technique

“Wingardium Leviosa!”

The audience gasped as the brooch, no matter how impossible, floated from the glass case. It passed the glass as if it was intangible. The crowd marvelled at the sight as the brooch went tk the thief’s hand in a matter of seconds. They applauded and the thief bowed.

“As much as I want to show you my wonderful wizardry magic, the other brooch is a fake.” The Moonlight thief sadly sighed, mockingly. “Tomorrow at the same hour I will be getting the other one, you better not disappoint me.”

“Bye~” Pink puffs and confetti exploded from his cape and he disappeared like he wasn’t there before.

-

No one tipped the metal scanner which greatly surprised the manager of the museum. They checked the box for possible tampers and an officer informed them that there were cut wires. The inspector in charge and manager both cursed the thief.

Jungkook huffed as he stared into space . He was a little disappointed that there wasn’t a chase and he didn’t corner the thief, however he was kind of glad because he still haven’t fully figured out how he did it. He requested a copy of the CCTV footages and he’s been watching it for some time now. They all showed the same thing. The thief getting his way.

He doesn’t get how it could have floated from the box, he even checked it himself and the glass was pretty solid. 

He checked the time and realized that Taehyung isn’t back yet. The redhead finds it weird that his boyfriend is late, he’s usually early, too early, because he skips his office hours to go see that waiter. Taehyung’s been pestering him for some time now, one of these day he’d probably crack if says another word about that man’s ass. He was about to call his boyfriend when he heard the jingle of keys opening their front door.

“Jungkook-ah” his boyfriend whined from the door, he went to see him and the older just fell to his chest and hugged him. “Carry me.” The inspector obeyed and lifted the Taehyung’s butt, who encircled his legs on his waist and clung to him like a koala, he descended to the stairs. 

“What happened to you?” he asked and the other just nuzzled his head on his shoulders. He started mumbling stuff which was muffled by his shirt. “What?”

“Dad found out that I was skipping work from Namjoon-hyung. He made me finish my paper works and then we went to meet three clients to close a deal. I’ll be stuck again tomorrow. That old man is a slave driver.” Taehyung was placed on the bed by Jungkook. He pulled the other so and wounded his arms around his man’s neck so the other is hovering above him. “You?”

“Heist.” Jungkook simply said Taehyung who pulled him down for a kiss. The inspector complied pressing his lips on the other then he pulled away. “I haven’t solved how he did it. He made the brooch float.”

“hmm wish I was there to see it.” Taehyung said “It’s so windy tonight” he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Jungkook kissed the other’s forehead and looked at the balcony, the curtains were fluttering due to the strong wind. Something in his mind clicked and he quickly went back to the dining table to watch the footages again.

  
-

Jungkook stretched his arms and cracked his neck to release tension. He looked around and it seems that the number of people have doubled. 

He checked the time on his phone. 15 minutes before the heist.

He watched as the museum manager put the original brooch on the velvet jewelry stand, it looks like the alarm system has been fixed. 

Of course must have watched the news and saw how the other brooch glowed in the camera. The Moontea’s Heart has a special opal that will only glow under the moon, the shining kind of gave it away that it was a fake.

Then he heard a click of a gun at his back. He froze and glared at the thief who was pressing his cardgun

“Detective, do you know Thurston’s three principles?” he asked. The inspector sighed and placed his hands inside his pocket.

“Of course, the three principles were named after Howard Thurston, a known magician during the 20th century. The principles are also known as the three taboos of magic.”

“You got that right~” the thief laughed. “The first is to never reveal the secret trick, that goes without saying. The second is never explain the trick before it happens, without the element of surprise the audience won’t be awestruck. The final taboo is to never repeat the same trick twice, If you do the trick just once it will make a strong impression and be seen as a miracle or in my case, wizardry.” He placed his hand on Jungkook’s shoulder and whispered to his ear. “However if you do it again the audience will try to focus more on trying to debunk the trick instead of enjoying the phenomenon. It increases the chance of it getting the trick exposed.”

“I see.” Jungkook smirked. “So your plan is to break the taboos and if no one figures it out, it will be the most amazing trick of all time?” He chuckled. “We’ll see about that.”

“Inspector Jeon!” one of his Officer bounded to him. He quickly turned around to catch the thief but he disappeared. “Sir what do you think will happen tonight?”

“Ah well remember the-“

-

  
Jin listened to the small voice recorder chip that he stuck on the detective’s back. He disappointedly sighed when his beloved detective gave the wrong answer. Guess he wins this round.

He pressed a remote button and the lights of the museum turned pitch black once again.

“Let me show it you again, my dear detective~”

-

Jin removed his silicone mask when he heard the last actual personnel leave the museum. He was disguised as a janitor who took a leave that day. He happily skipped and turned off the sensors for the displays, not bothering to watch his movements for a fake CCTV clip is replacing the actual events that is happening at the moment. It will only show that there is no one at the museum.

He happily hummed as he rummaged his pocket on the tools that he needed. He carefully removed the glass box and-

“Seems like I caught you again, Thief.” Jin’s eyes grew wide for a second but quickly masked it with his pokerface he whipped his head back to see his favourite inspector pointing a gun at him.

Shit. He thought. 

“I was actually fooled by the first performance you purposely showing up to me.” His detective said completely annoyed.

“That show is no wizardry nor miracle it’s just a recorded hologram. The Vantage point Museum is known for its world class hologram shows and it looks like you hacked into their system, that explains the lights going haywire before the show, the recorded footsteps, and you floating so easily in the air without hidden contraptions . You intentionally showed up to me to make me think that you are actually going to perform it physically. It was actually hard to see in the footages because the only real thing is the cape it covered the glitches that the hologram can make. However the cape is fluttering, it was almost unnoticeable How can it flutter when there is no wind inside? You probably used small drones to make it float hence the fluttering.”

Correct. Jin thought, he clapped his hand. “how about the brooch passing through the glass mirror?”

“it was also a hologram. Of course the stand itself was already tampered from the beginning. The museum manager said that it was customised for the heist. You’re a man full of tricks and disguises up his sleeves, I wouldn’t be surprised if you are the one who created the box itself and fooled the manager into thinking that it was actually for them. Of course since you customised it and the alarm has been broken due to the cut up wires they would bring it back to you so you can fix it.”   
The detective smirked. “That explains why the metal scanner wasn’t tipped in the first place the brooch is actually hidden inside the stand itself you just need to press the button, a revolving trap door would quickly flip hiding the brooch. However since the second part of the heist has ended there is no need for the stand to be fixed and the security here is well ‘tight’ as they like to call it. But we both know that’s not true and that’s why you are here.”

“Guess challenging Thurston was too much.” The thief said. 

“You have no escape, my officers have surrounded the area. What will you do know?” 

“Ah well, my traps took care of them” As soon as he said that they both heard the yelp and screams of people outside. The inspector just looked at him with a really mad expression. Jin really loves pissing off the other man, he looks so hot and now with his flaming hair he looks hotter. “As much as I want to talk to you more, I have a delivery to make and I’m already late.” he took the brooch and bolted. The inspector was hot on his wheels and their usual cat and mouse game began. 

They reached the rooftop and Jin produced his white hang glider and flew. He looked back at the inspector and cheekily. 

“This isn’t the gem that I was looking for but this was meant to be for you!” The moonlight thief threw the brooch to his detective who caught it. “Bye~” and he disappeared once again in the dark sky. 

* * *

  
Taehyung sighed as he went to the rooftop of their company building. He was dead tired and he shouldered the work of his brother who was currently on a date. He wasn’t kidding when he said that his father was a slave driver. He was also in a bad mood because he didn’t get to see his favourite waiter. He didn’t get his daily dose of sugar and cuteness. 

Taehyung stuffed his hands inside his pocket. It was cold tonight and the moon looks so pretty and full. He whipped out his phone from his pocket and took a picture. He checked if the quality is good. His eyes zeroed on the white flying triangle that photobombed his shot. He zoomed it in. Maybe it was an alien? 

“What a beautiful night. Don’t you think so?” 

Taehyung turned to source of the voice and saw a man dressed in all white, the moon illuminating his figure. However the top hat that he is wearing concealed his eyes. He stared at the man as if he was in a trance. But he quickly gained his composure when he remembered the rumors and news that circled Seoul for the past years.

“You must be the Moonlight Thief.” Taehyung crossed his arms to his chest and looked at the thief with scrutiny. This man is after all his boyfriend’s obsession and it was his first time seeing him, broad shoulders, thin waist and a tall physique. He inwardly praise his boyfriend at his choice of men. “So what are you doing here?”

“Well, I was flying and from there I saw a beautiful man, so I went here to check if he is indeed beautiful up close and I guess I wasn’t disappointed.” He smirked. “For that I’ll give you this.” He tossed a shiny thing to Taehyung and he caught it.

“What is this?” he asked but his question was left unanswered, the thief already gone.

Taehyung opened his palm and saw a brooch with white dangling flowers he held it up towards the moon and it reflected across the roof showing him an array of colors. He stared at it with amazement.

* * *

Seokjin looked at the address on the letter and on his pocket was the necklace of Montea. Although he thanked the gods that the place is located around Seoul. It would’ve been a hassle if it was located so far away.

He wonders what this person’s relationship with his father. Mary Austin was such a weird name. Maybe she’s a foreigner who migrated in Seoul. But there are only a few people who knows that his father was the moonlight thief. They must have been really good friends. Or maybe her family are the real owner of the necklace. 

To his demise he ended up in a an old looking mansion inside the woods. He couldn’t help but think that this is how every horror movies start. The moonlight thief isn’t afraid to be arrested or to have guns pointed at his way however he was deathly scared of ghosts and supernatural beings and not to mention zombies. He landed on the balcony of the house and it was almost pitch black inside the mansion with a moonlight reaching some areas. The place looks well kept for a dusty looking building.

Then a piano starts playing.

The thief jumped, really this is such a horror movie cliche and it actually makes him want to bolt. 

But the keys being played was actually kind of... Lively? His curiosity got the best of him and opened the door and the more he comes closer the more he realize that someone was singing with a cold sweet voice. 

He descended down the stairs and saw the one playing the piano. 

“Love of my life, don't leave me  
You've stolen my love, you now desert me  
Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it back, bring it back   
Don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know  
What it means to me”

  
It was Mr. Kim. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah no one solved the riddle, for those who tried it's fine, better luck next time~
> 
> The word that did not change was the DOG.  
> It's an old chinese system of telling time that divides the the 24hour system to 12hrs and each represent an animal from the zodiac. 
> 
> It was connected to JK's case 
> 
> The hour of the dog represents 7pm-9pm
> 
> The story of Montea is made up, lol. I came up with it while drinking tea and listening to Jin's, Moon. My reference for this story is that one episode of D.N.Angel, "The Agate Links". 
> 
> Oh and never forget the meaning of the necklace and brooches wink wink
> 
> Seokjin’s back story is ofc based on Kaito Kid/Kuroba Kaito childhood. But more dramatic I guess? IDK I'm not good at writing sad stories. 
> 
> A cardgun is a Kaito Kid weapon, it shoots cards instead of bullet. Just google it. Also in this AU it's not made of metal and neither is the monocle it did say silver but just in color. 
> 
> The gem called Eve is based on Pandora, but I wanted to name it Eve bevause she was the first sinner and the gem's power makes people sin. 
> 
> Seokjin’s feelings for our boiz is genuine, he doesn't have some evil plans trap for Tae, etc. Well he likes teasing JK but it's because ya know. 
> 
> Who got the "My Mary Austin"? Haha if you're a Queen fan or at least watched the movie you'd probably get it. Idk if the song was written for her but eh they say it's for her so imma believe it for now. 
> 
> I finally learned how to put photos so check out the previous chapters if you haven't seen it haha. 
> 
> See you~


	4. In the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Gift for my readers for reaching 100 kudos~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh 100 KUDOS Y'ALL  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH KAJDJNAJiN  
> I'M SO HAPPY  
> To my readers thank you for your support~  
> I Love ya'll.  
> Rest assured that I now have a plot. 
> 
> SEE LONG ASS END NOTES FOR STUFFS.

SAH SLGP JAF MPPY XJ WAGP  
ESTD HWW MP XJ WLDE WPEEPC EA JAF

MDMZGLIG Q TWWS JIKS WV WCZK KPMZQAPML UMUWZQMA  
EPIB EM PIL EIA JMICBQNCT GWC IZM JMICBQNCT

HAZ LGZK OY TUZ UT UAX YOJK  
CK CKXK HUXT GZ ZNK CXUTM MKTKXGZOUT

P KVUA ISHTL FVB

P RLZPYL FVBY OHWWPULZZ

B AHIX PX FXXM BG HNK GXQM EBYX  
B PHNEW PHGM EXM RHN LEBI TPTR TZTBG

KJY 

CLUES:

-For every stanza there is only one letter pattern used (cuz it's easier) 

-Out of 26 letter patterns only 5 are used

-The 5 letters spells what the recipient means to the writer.

REWARD/INSTRUCTIONS:

There are two rewards:

\- A story with your prompt (only BTS characters tho and any ships, kinks, tags etc)

-Or a drawing with any BTS prompt (I'm an art student so rest assured it will be good) 

-email the answer to "kyzuma398@gmail.com" (it's our secret) 

-Use your Ao3 username as subject (if you are a guest give a chosen username) 

-DON'T COMMENT THE ANSWER HERE (that will spoil the fun) 

-The winner/winners (depends on how many actually solved it) will be announced next update probably next Saturday. 

-Goodluck, be safe, wash yo hands and stay at home. I want ya'll alive to witness the end of this story.

Edit:

Imma promote my art acc y'all

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kyzuma/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Vigenere Cipher
> 
> It's an Interwoven Caesar Cipher(polyalphabetical) with 26 different patterns
> 
> You maybe thinking rn 
> 
> -Ah what's this wtf it's not an update better skip it
> 
> -I'm too dumb to solve this meh
> 
> -The author will reveal the answer next chap anyway.
> 
> -Other readers would solve this for me, imma read the comments 
> 
> HA! Sorry to say this but
> 
> I WOULD NOT REVEAL THE ANSWER EVEN AFTER THIS STORY ENDS~
> 
> Just cuz keke
> 
> Imma update this next week and I'm bored.  
> Should I kill a BTS character? Keke~ lemme me know in the comments. 
> 
> Don't mind the 552355 haha imma teach you how to solve it in future chapters. 
> 
> See ya~


	5. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T SKIP THIS JUST CAUSE IT AIN'T AN UPDATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma promote something

Hi y'all I'm sorry for not updating this for like 3 weeks I think...

I've been swamped with work like a shit ton of school works lately and i don't know why schools are still bothering to continue the online classes it doesn't work for my course.

I really want to finish the chapters but I can't, my misery will end of May. I'm an Advertising students and our plates consists of well ads, character design, photography and all that shit. We have really shit connection in our country.

15 goddamn plates and my brain is slowly deteriorating. Imagine thinking of 15 different concepts and you need to pull it out somehwere in your brain.

I've wrote this story to ease up my anxiety that this pandemic is causing. Being quarantined for like a month makes one go crazy bit we have to obey the protocols so less people would die.We can't sacrifice more lives.

I honest to god adore my readers of this fic. I love how supportive you guys are and i feel guilty that I'm making you wait. All those encouragements brightens up my day and I thank you for that. It surprises me that there are still new readers. Hello party peeps. For the peeps who like wants to be friends with me

You can have a chat with me here: 

[Instagram](https://instagram.com/kyzuma?igshid=447ghw29nwgn)

[Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kytzumasm)

Follow me ofc imma follow back.

Shamelessly promoting my art acc keke

But I'm more active in instagram 

Here is a sample 

I've been rewatching studio ghibli movies that's ashitaka jk

Yoongi is coming up next

I have a shit ton of fics i wanna write 

Continuation of [How did a pretty place like you end up in a guy like this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761816?view_adult=true)

Mafia boss jimin and tatt artist tae

Namgiseok where yoongi is a sugar baby of namseok

2seok Alpha emperor Hobi and "Alpha" ex prince Jin for KawaiiKitty3 (might make a jinkook ver) 

And a Magic au which is Bts x Jin slkdbsja

^I WANNA WRITE ALL THAT but I currently can't 

So yeah follow me imma follow back

Love lots my readers~


End file.
